remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Here in FernGully
Here in FernGully is the one of Sonic X addition episodes. While FernGully: The Last Rainforest in Sonic X is virtually the same as the original movie, it does have it's own differences. This is the beginning of the story from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. The episode marks the first appearances of Silver and Omega. It's also marks the return of Hyper Metal Sonic, who was destroyed in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Characters from FernGully *Crysta *Pips *Batty Koda *Magi Lune *Beetle Boys *Hexxus (in Magi's story) *Stump *Root *Knotty Plot A curious fairy girl named Crysta sees a part of the world she has never seen before beyond FernGully, a rainforest near Mount Warning, Australia. She believes humans dwell on Mount Warning. But the wise sprite of the forest and Crysta's motherly figure, Magi Lune, says humans are now extinct. In the opening scene, she says that they fled, driven away by the attack of an enemy known as Hexxus, the spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature, never to return and presumed dead; Hexxus was defeated by the fairies and imprisoned inside a tree. Crysta mentions a black cloud that she saw rising near the mountain, and Magi identifies it as smoke, but nervously dismisses her speculation that the smoke might be Hexxus, saying "There isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed. Hexxus is trapped for all time." It is implied that Magi shares Crysta's fears, but is afraid to say so openly. We see Big and his pal Froggy walking down the street in Station Square. Froggy hops over to the spot and sees a Chaos Emerald (Purple). Big follows and sees the Emerald as well. As Big leaves with Froggy, we see a white-furred hedgehog named Silver, who speaks of finally locating a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile on the President's plane, he remembers what happened six months ago when Chaos Control erupted and a piece of Sonic's world entered their world. He and the people he has with him on board are planning to boost the economy by turning Mystic Ruins into a tourist attraction. The President then mentions that he's still worried that Dr. Eggman may strike any time soon, but one man says that he's got intelligence teams trying to find him. Rouge suggests that he may be taking a break to plan his next move. The President then asks Mr. Stewart how Sonic and the others are doing. He shows him some photos that they are doing okay. At Chris' house, he, Chuck, Cream, and Cheese are busy having breakfast. Chuck asks if Chris could go with him to Mystic Ruin where Tails has set up a workshop, but Chris declines the offer as Linsey has something to show him, Cream, and Cheese after school. After leaving the house, Chris looks up at the sky and thinks to himself, "I know you're out there, Sonic. I sure hope you're okay." Meanwhile in Windy Valley, we see that Sonic is okay. Elsewhere in Station Square, Amy has moved to an apartment building and thinks of the times she spent with Sonic and how much she misses him. On her small TV set, Scarlet Garcia mentions that the whereabouts of Eggman is still unknown. But we see him in his new fortress making a new line of robots: the E-100 Series, consisting of E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, and E-104 Epsilon. Then he says it's time to create chaos, walks over to a Chaos Emerald (Red), and launches the blimp from his new undersea fortress, the Kaiba Craft 3, which has been recovered and refurbished into the Eggman Craft 3. Meanwhile, Linsey shows Chris, Cream, and Cheese a Chaos Emerald (Yellow) she got from a jewelry store. She gives it to Cream as it does not match any of her outfits. Later the three of them are walking down the street when Cheese gets mixed up with Froggy. Later, Big accidentaly piles on top of all of them and Froggy swallows the Chaos Emerald Big picked up. Big tries to explain to Chris and Cream what was going on which takes all afternoon. They both offer to help look for Froggy which takes them into the night. At the library, Téa and Serenity read a book and learn about the magical rainforest of FernGully. They goes over to Tails' Workshop at Windy Valley, and explain to Tails about FernGully, and Tails says he found a Chaos Emerald (Green). And with two Emeralds, it will be easier to find the others. Sonic and Tails then hop in the X-Tornado (with Téa and Serenity) while Chris takes off in the Tornado-1 and start searching in FernGully. Befriending a mentally unstable yet comical fruit bat named Batty Koda who has been experimented on by humans and now has wires and antennas fused into his head, Crysta follows Tails' plane, mistaking it for a bird. Then the X-Tornado has just detected a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the rainforest. Sonic, Chris and Tails walk around and search, and Chris hears whooshing sounds. When they reach FernGully, Tails says that the Chaos Emerald is inside the large tree (home tree of all the fairies), so Serenity finds and grabs the Chaos Emerald (Cyan). Crysta and her fairy friends (Pips and the Beetle Boys) find humans (Team Lyoko) and Téa realizes that the fairy tales were true. Crysta realizes that an elder fairies were wrong and the humans are alive. She says it was a cyan rock, and Chris figures out it was a Chaos Emerald! But Sonic and Tails are attacked by Silver, who claims that the Chaos Emeralds belong to him, and they battle. Sonic initially has the upper hand, but Silver catches him off-guard and psychokinetically throws him into a tree, incapacitating him. Silver demands to know how someone as weak as Eggman could destroy the world; Sonic asks what he means, but Silver decides that it doesn't matter, as long as Metal Sonic is destroyed. Sonic attempts to run, but Silver isn't about to let him run off. Silver knocks him down with his psychokinesis, and is about to deliver the coup de grace when Amy suddenly steps in. Silver somehow knows Amy, and orders her to move, but she isn't about to let him hurt Sonic any more. Sonic takes advantage, and, after thanking Amy. Then Eggman shows up and takes Cream's Chaos Emerald. As Eggman flies away, Sonic jumps onboard his Egg Mobile, but Eggman knocks Sonic off. He shows Sonic a metal version of himself, Hyper Metal Sonic, and the two get into a fight. Metal charges at Sonic with full speed for a while, with Sonic dodging most of his attacks. However, when Sonic jumps up to avoid Metal, Metal rams into Sonic's back at max speed which knocks Sonic out. As soon as he comes to, Sonic jumps on top of a mountain and loses sight of Metal, and to Sonic's suprise, Metal appears out of nowhere and kicks Sonic's head knocking him off the mountain to the valley below. Eggman and Metal go inside the Eggman Craft 3. The blue hedgehog wakes up in Green Lake City (a heavenly shrubbery), and thinks about Metal Sonic knowing everything he does, or has done. Trivia *The "Spirit" outfit Téa wears (yellow tank-top with the word "SPIRIT" on it, red skirt, pair of brown knee-high boots) in Sonic X seasons 2 & 3 has not been seen before or since Yu-Gi-Oh! *The original Tornado was Sonic's plane, although the subsequent Tornado II and III are owned by Tails. It is suggested in Sonic Unleashed, that Tails has since created his own version of the original Tornado, since Tails says "My Tornado-1 will get us there in a flash. Lets get going!" It is called the Tornado 1, but with the ability to transform into a powerful jet-plane known as the Hyper Tornado. *Téa refers to Eggman as Dr. Robotnik for the first time. *Hyper Metal Sonic used the Yellow and Red Chaos Emeralds to defeat Sonic. Similarly, when Sonic was fighting E-18 Guerra-Hard, Sonic obtained two Emeralds and was granted the power of invincibility as well as flight, despite not having the other Emeralds. Category:Sonic X episodes